On oublie tout, on repart à zéro
by Miss ophely
Summary: Cette histoire n'est pas une fanfic ! "Je lui ai fait tellement de mal, bordel ! L'insulter comme si elle était la pire personne que j'ai pu rencontrer ... Pourra-t-elle me pardonner ?" Il n'avait aucun espoir et pourtant...
1. Pardonné ?

_Cette histoire n'est pas une fanfic ! Elle sort de mon imagination, n'est pas réelle, mais fait quand même partie de ma vie, même si c'est une sorte de fantasme, que j'avais besoin de coucher sur papier (et maintenant sur ordi et internet ^^)_

**Merci de respecter cela !**_  
_

_les ***** représentent des noms d'emprunt._

* * *

**On oublie tout, on repart à Zéro**

La soirée d'anciens élèves du collège commençait à peine. _Il_ venait tout juste d'arriver, avait salué une quinzaine d'anciens camarades et s'était servi un verre de punch.

Ce soir, _il_ s'était habillé avec élégance : un jean noir, surmonté d'une ceinture en cuir dont la boucle rectangulaire représentait un aigle avec le drapeau américain en fond, une chemise blanche simple avec un gilet de serveur sans manches noir. À ses pieds, des baskets de marque noires.

_Ses_ magnifiques yeux marrons sillonnaient la salle avec la ferme intention de trouver quelqu'un. Mais cette personne ne semblait pas être encore là. Nerveux, _il_ se gratta l'arrière de la tête et raplatit ses cheveux décoiffés par le geste précédent.

_Il_ espérait sincèrement qu'_elle_ viendrait, _il_ pourrait lui dire publiquement tout ce qu'_il_ a sur le cœur depuis tant d'années. C'est un sacré défi qu'_il_ s'était lancé, mais _il_ devait le faire à tout prix. Sinon, _il_ le regretterait. _Il_ en était certain.

_Elle_ et ses yeux émeraudes, ses lèvres pulpeuses si souvent souriantes, ses hanches voluptueuses et surtout sa généreuse poitrine dont _il_ rêvait depuis quelques temps déjà…Dire que par fierté, _il_ avait occulté son désir et ses sentiments pour _elle_, pour être « dans la norme » …Pour ne pas être le mouton noir de sa bande de copains…

Mais _il_ savait depuis longtemps que malgré ses efforts pour se persuader qu'_il_ pourrait l'oublier, sa vie sentimentale ne serait constituée que d'échecs. Pourtant _il_ avait essayé, _il _s'était presque forcé, mais rien à faire. _Elle_ ne quittait pas son esprit. La nuit, _il _en rêvait et la journée, sa mère parlait d'_elle_, ou bien son nom apparaissait quelque part sur une publicité…

Oui, sa mère l'adorait… « la petite sœur de la voisine ». Mais maintenant, ça pourrait être « la fille que je n'ai jamais eu » ou bien « ma future belle-fille ». Il le savait que sa mère n'attendait que ça, même si elle ne lui disait rien.

-_Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça !_ Pensa-t-il soudain. _Je lui ai fait tellement de mal, bordel ! L'insulter, l'humilier et la rejeter comme si elle était la pire personne que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie…Putain, comment pourrait-elle ne serait-ce que d'accepter de me parler…_

Mais _elle_ était plus mature que _lui_ de ce côté-là…peut-être le laisserait-_elle_ parler et l'enverrait-_elle_ sur les roses ensuite…_Il_ avait entendu dire qu'_elle_ serait devenue très rancunière. Cette pensée augmenta encore plus son taux de stress. La soirée était bien entamée et _il _ne la voyait toujours pas.

_Elle_ n'aimait pas trop les bals car il y avait presque toujours de la bagarre. Et _elle_ n'était pas trop à l'aise entourée de gens, surtout ceux qu'ils l'avaient regardée de haut une quinzaine d'années auparavant.

_Il _rejoignit son cousin, qui venait d'arriver avec sa petite amie et d'autres amis à eux. Ceux à qui _il_ voulait « plaire ». Ceux pour qui _il_ avait renoncé à elle. Son moral n'étant déjà pas au beau fixe, il descendit encore d'un iota.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, lui dit la petite amie de son cousin.

-Bof…tu vois quoi…, lui répondit-il.

-Oh allez, il y a plein de gonzesses ! Amuses-toi ! Lui fit un de ses amis, coureur de jupons invétéré.

_Il_ ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, agacé par cette remarque qu'_il_ avait tant entendu et surtout, tant écouté. D'autant plus que celle qu'_il_ attendait depuis le début de cette maudite soirée venait d'arriver. _Elle_ avait encore perdu un peu de poids, semblait-il. Mais ça restait raisonnable, il fallait qu'_elle_ garde ses rondeurs, sinon, ça ne serait plus _**« elle »**_. _Elle_ avait une belle robe bustier d'un rose éclatant qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

-_Sa couleur fétiche_, pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Le bustier lui resserrait et écrasait bien la poitrine, la rendant un peu plus volumineuse. En dessous de sa robe, un legging blanc, lui arrivant à mi-mollet. Des chaussures à talons compensé, pas très hautes de la même couleur que sa robe. Ses cheveux blonds étaient bouclés et tombaient sur sa jolie chute de reins. _Elle_ avait ses habituelles lunettes noires pour régler autant que possible sa myopie.

_Elle_ avait un petit sac blanc en imitation cuir en bandoulière, fait exprès pour ne pas gêner dans les soirées. Certainement avait-_elle_ ses clés, son porte monnaie et son portable, ainsi que du rouge à lèvres rose et des chewing-gums à la menthe.

_Elle_ sourit et se dirigea vers…des garçons de leur âge qui lui faisaient signe avec des yeux brillants. Une pointe de jalousie enserra l'estomac du beau jeune homme. Pendant cinq minutes, _il _la fixa, la voyant rire avec les autres.

-Qui c'est que tu regardes comme ça ? Fit un de ses potes.

-Personne, dit-il.

-Mouais, c'est ça. T'es pas discret, vieux. Alors, c'est qui ? La bonnasse en rose ?

_Il_ rit. Et ses amis qui avaient entendus également. Seul son cousin et sa petite amie ne riaient pas bêtement. _Il_ leur fit un signe de tête et s'éloigna, rageur. _Il _décida d'aller parler à la jolie jeune femme dont _il_ était amoureux, peut-être que ça leur clouerait le bec, à ces chacals. Quitte à se prendre un râteau…

-Salut, dit-_il_, prenant son courage à deux mains.

_Elle_ se tourna vers lui, et le regarda, l'air surpris…avant de détourner les yeux et de reprendre la conversation là où _elle_ l'avait laissée.

-_Bon, ça c'est fait…_se dit-il, résigné.

_Il_ soupira, espérant attirer son attention, or _il_ n'avait capté que celle de ses amis à _elle_. Ces derniers, qui semblaient comprendre ce qui se tramait, prirent congé en prétextant avoir vu quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient. Ce qui fit qu'_il_ se retrouva seul avec _elle _sans savoir commencer la moindre conversation. Mais ce fut-_elle_ qui commença :

-Tu veux quelque chose ?

Sa voix n'était pas agressive, à son plus grand soulagement.

-Oui. Je voulais te dire que ta robe t'allait très bien.

_Elle_ rit. Mais c'était un rire sans joie.

-Bon allez, dis moi ou sont tes potes, combien tu as bu de verres et ou est la caméra cachée ?

-Mes potes sont là-bas et j'emmerde leur sourire moqueur, je n'ai prit qu'un seul verre en une demi-heure et l'ai toujours pas fini, et ne cherche pas de caméras, tu n'en trouveras pas !

_Elle_ le regarda, surprise.

-_Il a bien dit qu'il se fichait de ses potes, là ? _Pensa-t-elle. _Mince alors, j'ai dû louper un épisode !_

-Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance…commença-t-_il _mais _elle_ le coupa :

-Je n'ai plus confiance en aucun gars, si ça peut te rassurer.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-_il_, piqué par la curiosité.

_-Pourquoi Maman ne m'a rien dit à propos de ses relations ? _Songea-t-il. _Peut-être qu'elle n'en savait rien…_

-En quoi ça te regardes, au juste ? Répliqua-t-_elle_, d'un ton un peu agacé. On ne peut même pas se considérer comme des amis, parce que tu as peur de je ne sais pas quoi, que tes potes se foutent de toi, alors ne te mêles pas de ma vie sentimentale ! Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est rempli d'échecs, point barre.

_-Tiens, comme moi_, se dit-_il_.

-Tu n'as pas tort. Admit-il. Mais tout ce que tu viens de dire, tu peux le reconjuger à l'imparfait. Car maintenant, je suis décidé à repartir de zéro à avec toi, quoi qu'en disent les gens, quoi qu'en disent mes « potes »…qui ne vont plus l'être s'ils continuent leurs réflexions de merde.

-Quel genre de réflexions ? Demanda-t-_elle_ en plissant les yeux et en les faisant pétiller de colère.

-Clément***** t'a traitée de « bonnasse en rose », avoua-t-_il_, maintenant incapable de résister à son regard.

_Elle_ regarda dans la direction des « futurs-ex potes » de son « peut-être futur ex ennemi » et leur fit un joli doigt d'honneur tout en souriant narquoisement. Leur sourire goguenard s'effaça et l'un d'entre eux voulu s'élancer vers les deux ex ennemis mais le cousin du beau garçon le retint.

_Pas de bagarre ! _Pouvait-on lire sur ses lèvres. _Arrête tes conneries !_

-Bon, fit-_elle_ tout à coup…je crois que je viens de tomber aux oubliettes, pour changer… je ne vois plus ma copine et j'aimerais rentrer. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir, cette soirée est à chier. Mais c'est elle qui conduit. Je devais dormir chez elle, et pour le coup, je n'ai pas les clés de chez mes parents. C'est génial, merci Chloé***** de m'avoir mise dans la merde !

_Elle_ semblait vraiment agacée cette fois, d'où les grossièretés. _Il _hésita et se lança malgré tout. Au pire, _il _se prendrait un râteau :

-Je te ramène ? Je me fais chier aussi, et je n'ai pas très envie de rester pour voir leurs têtes de con…heureusement que mon cousin est là, parce que franchement…

-Quoi ? Il y a des tensions entre vous ?

-_Quelle perspicacité_, se dit-_il_, surpris qu'elle aie les bonnes conclusions.

-Ouais, l'un à piqué l'ex de l'autre, alors ils se prennent la tête, bref, plein de trucs dans le genre, tu vois.

-En même temps ça se fait pas de sortir avec les ex des potes. C'est dans le code de l'amitié, mâles et femelles !

_Elle_ lui tira la langue et sourit. Ça y est, la glace était brisée. _Il _sourit à son tour, le plus sincèrement possible. Et son cœur vacilla quand _elle_ prit sa main et lui dit :

-Chez toi alors ?


	2. C'était écrit !

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient chez lui. Il n'était que vingt deux heures passées, ils choisirent de manger une bricole et il mit un fond de musique pour un peu d'ambiance. La radio locale passait des tubes des années 80, 90 et 2000. Leur enfance en somme. Après avoir mangé et bu un verre d'apéritif léger, il l'invita à danser sur un slow.

Elle accepta, intimidée. Ils étaient seuls, accompagnés par de la musique. Sentir ses mains sur ses hanches la fit frissonner. Elle entoura la nuque de son ancien ennemi de ses bras, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme et respira son parfum à plein poumons. Vanille. Ceci lui fit perdre la tête et il se mit à embrasser le cou, à le mordiller, le suçoter. Elle gémit, tant c'était agréable, tant elle en avait rêvé.

Elle prit le visage du jeune homme en coupe et d'un regard, lui ordonna de l'embrasser, ce qu'il fit avec bonheur tout en la serrant contre lui. Une de ses mains descendit sur son fessier qu'il malaxa, la faisant soupirer. Leurs langues dansaient sensuellement.

Il se rapprocha du canapé et fit signe à son amie de s'y installer. Il s'allongea au-dessus d'elle et recommença à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis descendit jusqu'à la poitrine. Cette poitrine…Bon sang…il se sentait déjà tout dur, alors qu'il n'y avait pas encore touché. Le bustier étant élastique dans le dos, il n'y avait pas besoin d'enlever de bouton ou de fermeture Eclair.

Il baissa le bustier et embrassa le sternum avant de prendre un sein dans sa main et le téton de l'autre sein dans son autre main. Il constata aussitôt que la paume de sa main n'était pas assez grande pour tout prendre. Les seins étaient durs et fermes tant elle étaient excitée. Ses suçotements la faisaient gémir et soupirer d'un réel plaisir.

Ils voulaient plus, tous les deux. Après s'être consultés du regard, ils se déshabillèrent d'un commun accord, tout en s'embrassant. Une fois qu'ils étaient nus, ils reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Gourmand, il descendit vers le nombril, qu'il léchouilla et embrassa la petite cicatrice blanche qui en sortait, résultat de l'opération qu'elle a subi trois ans auparavant. Elle rit :

-Je suis très sensible et très chatouilleuse.

Il lui sourit, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait compris. Il recula encore et écarta ses jambes pour avoir accès au fruit défendu.

-_Un fruit bien juteux_, songea-t-il avec envie.

-Fermes les yeux, dit-il.

Elle s'exécuta, bien qu'elle sache ce qu'il allait faire. Et effectivement, quelque chose d'humide lui caressa le clitoris, lui arrachant un petit cri. Il continua, le gout de la cyprine, bien que salé, était agréable. Il s'autorisa à mimer l'acte en introduisant un doigt dans le vagin.

Elle haletait, soupirait, gémissait. Puis se cambra soudain. Sa main droite s'agrippa au dossier tandis que la gauche se crispa dans les cheveux de son amant. Ce dernier a senti la secousse, le vagin s'était contracté brusquement. Il sourit. Elle était prête à l'accueillir entièrement. Il remonta l'embrasser avec tendresse tout en se plaçant à l'entrée de sa grotte aux mille merveilles. Et tout doucement il entra.

Ils gémirent en chœur, et s'embrassaient sans s'arrêter, sauf pour respirer. Leurs baisers étaient rythmés par les coups de rein, les soupirs, les gémissements. On ne pouvait plus entendre la radio, tant les octaves augmentaient au fur et à mesure. La température avait augmenté aussi, ils transpiraient.

-Je vais…dit-elle, haletant. Plus vite !

Il accéléra, leur offrant une montée de plaisir fulgurante. Puis ils y arrivèrent, en même temps. L'extase ultime. Haletants, ils se regardèrent et se sourirent, avant de s'embrasser avec plus de sentiments que précédemment, comme si quelque chose commençait à naître entre eux. Quelque chose de sincère, de pur. Toujours dans la même position, enlacés, il avait sa tête posée sur le cœur de son amante. Cœur qui battait la chamade. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était tellement intense. Pour elle comme pour lui. Sans un mot, ils s'endormirent l'un après l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, il s'éveilla le premier. Il bougea tout doucement pour ne pas la réveiller mais oublia qu'ils avaient utilisé le canapé et non le lit et s'écroula lamentablement sur le sol en se cognant la tête contre la table basse, créant un vacarme fracassant. Bien évidemment, ceci la réveilla.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-elle.

-J'ai cru que on était sur le lit et que j'avais de la place pour bouger. Et résultat, je me suis cassé la gueule.

Elle rit. Il aimait ce rire, franc, sincère, cristallin. Il fut contaminé par la bonne humeur de la jeune femme et se joignit à son hilarité. Il se leva et lui tendit sa main :

-Partante pour une douche ?

La nudité du jeune homme la fit rougir. Malgré leur activité intime de la veille, elle restait assez pudique et timide. Néanmoins, elle saisit la main de son amant et nus comme des vers, ils allèrent dans la salle de bain s'offrir un brin de toilette, bien qu'accompagné de caresses et de baisers. Aucun des deux n'avait connu ce genre de relation. Tendresse, complicité, fous rires, maladresses…

Cela faisait une quinzaine d'années qu'ils se connaissaient mais ne s'étant jamais vraiment fréquentés, il aurait pu y avoir des failles, des maladresses blessantes. Et pourtant, il n'en était rien. Ils savaient que dire, quels gestes effectuer, quelles caresses offrir. Comme s'ils s'étaient toujours fréquenté, en fait.

Encore une fois, la température montait entre eux. Il la plaqua contre le mur, attrapa le derrière de ses cuisses et la souleva pour qu'elle puisse nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille et entra doucement en elle tout en l'embrassant. Très vite, le plaisir fit son apparition, tout comme les soupirs et les gémissements. Il était encore obnubilé par la poitrine de sa compagne dont il s'occupait avec plaisir.

Peu après, alors qu'elle avait déjà joui une fois, ils eurent un orgasme foudroyant ensemble. Il était fier de lui offrir tant de plaisir. Pantelante, elle hésita à revenir au sol tant ses jambes tremblaient à cause de la déferlante de plaisir qu'elle avait ressenti, néanmoins, elle lui fit signe qu'elle voulait revenir sur la terre ferme. Doucement, il libéra une jambe et attendit qu'elle soit sûre d'elle pour libérer l'autre.

-C'est bon, ça va aller, sourit-elle.

-Sûre ?

-Oui, oui.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore avec tendresse avant qu'ils ne décident de vraiment se doucher. Puis après ça, ils prirent un petit déjeuner assez copieux tout en discutant de tout et de rien, en riant parfois. Et ce jusqu'à ce que le portable de la jeune fille se mette à sonner.

-Excuse moi.

-Non, vas-y.

Elle décrocha et il s'agissait de sa mère qui s'inquiétait de ne pas l'avoie vue rentrer. Elle s'empressa de la rassurer en lui expliquant la situation et en lui promettant des détails en rentrant.

-Désolée.

-Arrêtes de t'excuser, tu n'as tué personne !

Elle rit en réponse. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie si heureuse. Dans les jours qui suivirent, ils continuèrent à se voir régulièrement, au grand dam de la meilleure amie de cette dernière qui n'aimait pas beaucoup le jeune homme. Mais elle a été forcée de constater que bien que toujours souriante, le sourire de la jeune femme n'a jamais été aussi large. Et ça lui suffisait. Néanmoins, elle avait tout de même tenu à avertir l'amant de son amie qu'au moindre faux pas, elle en ferait de la pâtée pour chats.

Il lui fit la promesse sincère qu'il ne la quitterait pour rien au monde, qu'il avait plus vécu avec elle en quelques jours qu'avec ses ex en plusieurs années. Et effectivement, cinq mois plus tard, à l'anniversaire de son amante, il la demanda officiellement en fiançailles. Et deux ans plus tard, elle sortait de l'église, habillée d'une robe à bustier blanche à roses roses. Et lui, était tout en blanc, avec la chemise et le mouchoir de la poche du costume de marié roses également.

Le sourire ne quitta jamais leur visage ce jour là. Et meilleure amie de la mariée était désormais sûre du couple qu'ils formaient. Mais elle eut la surprise de sa vie quand son amie annonça à ses invités qu'elle était enceinte de quelques semaines.

Pour fêter cela, la fête redoubla d'intensité. Et cela se finit tard dans la nuit ou très tôt dans la matinée pour les retardataires. Mais il fallu revenir le lendemain pour finir le buffet et nettoyer la salle. La nuit avait été courte, voire blanche pour les mariés, qui malgré la fatigue, s'étaient aimés encore et encore.

Le soir du réveillon de Noël, leurs parents s'étaient réunis pour le réveillon. Au menu, fondue bourguignonne, pommes duchesses, fagot de haricots verts, petits canapés de foie gras et de saumon, bref, tout les apéritifs habituels. Alors qu'elle allait chercher la salade, tout en caressant son ventre bien rond, elle sentit quelque chose dégouliner entre ses jambes, la faisant s'immobiliser. Inquiet, son mari lui demanda :

-Quelque chose ne vas pas mon cœur ?

-Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux…dit-elle la voix chevrotante.

Ni une ni deux, il bondit sur ses pieds et alla chercher la valise qui était déjà prête au cas où cela arriverait. Leurs parents étaient contents et les deux mères de familles s'empressèrent de rassurer la future maman et de lui apprendre la respiration prénatale. Le chemin jusqu'à la maternité se passa sans encombre. Elle fut accueillie très vite, et fut installée pour accueillir la chair de sa chair. Peu après, les contractions apparurent et se rapprochèrent très vite. Le col s'ouvrit rapidement aussi et elle commença à pousser. En une demi-heure, une petite fille apparu.

Elle poussa son petit cri, et fut amenée au lavage avant d'être nourrie au sein par sa mère. Il avait coupé le cordon ombilical avec les larmes aux yeux, tant il était fier. Une heure plus tard, l'aîné des jumeaux sortait du ventre pour être lavé comme sa sœur et nourrit également. Sa sœur dormait déjà. Autant le petit garçon ressemblait plus à son père, autant la petite fille avait les traits de sa maman.

Quand les deux bébés furent mis dans leurs petits berceaux et qu'ils dormaient, après une séance photo intense par le jeune papa, les jeunes parents purent enfin se reposer. L'accouchement s'était bien déroulé, aucune séquelle négative pour les bébés, qui avaient eu des examens poussés, et pour la maman, qui était juste fatiguée. Il avait appelé leurs parents pour donner des nouvelles et avait annoncé en s'excusant, qu'il restait avec sa femme et ses deux enfants pour la nuit. Une fois qu'il eu raccroché, il regarda sa petite famille dormir et prit une nouvelle photo en souriant de bonheur. Il savait que rien ne les séparerait désormais. Sa vie était enfin celle qu'elle devait être. Il se coucha et toujours en souriant, s'endormit.

**FIN**


End file.
